1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deployment mechanisms, and more particularly to a mechanism for automatic deployment of a stave-like electronic sensing unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of stave-like electronic sensing units are arranged into a circular pattern to form an array. These sensing units are folded up along the side of a supporting electronic unit and stowed in a tube prior to deployment. It is desired that when the tube is removed, the electronic sensing units are automatically deployed in their array configuration and locked into place to maintain the array diameter against external forces such as water flow.